Toying With Evil
by Angua von Uberwald
Summary: She was cheated, decieved, taken. The Island has plans, but can she prove she's more than just a pawn on Ben's chessboard? Richard/Ben/OC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LOST, unfortunately, does not belong to me - and is the proud property of its creator J.J. Abrams.

My first LOST fanfiction, and I won't do the show even the slightest amount of justice. Flashbacks are in italics.

I know this has been done before, but everybody's got to get onto the Island somehow, right? Enjoy :)

* * *

"We're here, Miss Lovett."

Her eyes blinked open reluctantly, and despite this were still clouded with sleep. She felt oddly constricted wearing her jeans in bed, which she quickly realised she hadn't fallen asleep in, and the top button of her shirt had come undone. Quickly fastening it, she tried to detangle her legs from a blanket someone had placed over her up to her waist, and sat up. Her head felt unusually light, as if she hadn't quite recovered from drinking copious amounts of alcohol; and her mouth felt as though something had crawled inside and died. She coughed dryly.

"Did you drug me?" She choked, bringing her hand to her forehead and resting it there; her cold palm offering her sore head some relief.

"I'm afraid it was necessary. The journey can be somewhat unpleasant. I moved you to the bed so you'd be more comfortable," a man replied, handing her a glass of water. "And in my defence, I did in fact tell you what was in your juice before you drank it." He chuckled, "and you didn't exactly hesitate much."

The memory flickered in her head, like an untuned television. She should of been more wary.. but, boy, did she hate travelling.

"Do you remember, Miss Lovett?"

His voice was pleasant and familiar, or as familiar as a voice can be when you've only known the owner a week. She felt an odd sadness knowing that, where she was going, he'd be the only face she'd know.

"I know, I know, I remember now. And please," she sighed, rubbing her head before smiling. "How many times, Mr Alpert? Call me Ava." She thankfully took the glass and tipped it gently into her mouth, swilling it briefly before swallowing.

"Very well," he chuckled. "Then I insist you call me Richard."

"Deal." Ava smiled and slid off the bed, careful not to hit her head on the exposed pipes as Richard took the empty glass from her hand and gestured down the passage with a reassuring smile.

Her legs protested painfully, and Ava wondered how long the journey had taken. She headed for the beam of sunlight that she assumed was coming from the small entrance to the submarine, the walls on either side of her cold and bleak. Sure enough, she came to the ladder that had led her down here God knows how many hours before, and she grasped the rungs gratefully.

Her knees ached, her elbows ached, her head ached, and she was very aware of Richard on the ladder behind her. Not soon enough, though only after a few seconds, she emerged; and the light blinded her so much she wanted to cry out. Shouldn't she have been given sunglasses?

She blinked and brought her hand over her eyes protectively, and when she lowered it, a man came into focus. He had a bunch of orchids in his hand, but she didn't notice them.

His _eyes - _warm with his expectant smile, and verging on transparent.. She felt too exposed under his gaze, naked, and she almost shrank back despite herself.

Ava turned to Richard, who had just emerged from the sub to stand behind her, and he gave her a small nod; his arms crossing across his chest. She felt as though he should push her forward slightly; like a parent urging a shy and nervous child to warmly greet a relative they've never met. She gathered herself, feeling foolish, and tried to return the man's smile with a courage that she didn't feel.

So this was him.

"Hello," the man said pleasantly, confidently, stepping forward slightly and extending a hand. "My name is Benjamin Linus."

* * *

_Ava paced back and forth in front of the board; scrawled with multi-coloured equations in varying degrees of visibility. Light streamed in from the large window at the back of the room, where there was a small fishtank on the sill - containing several tetra, and a floor of brightly coloured stones. _

_She looked pitifully at the poor boy sitting before her as he spun a pencil nervously between his fingers, occasionally dragging the tip lightly over the wooden desk, and tapping his foot; which she would have found it irritating if it weren't for the circumstances. _

_"I didn't want to have to do this," Ava sighed. "But you gave me no choice."_

_"If I could just-"_

_Ava shook her head, and this was enough to silence him. Hah, a week ago, a gun in his mouth probably wouldn't have shut the boy up. _

_"I tried, Oliver," she said sincerely. "But it's out of my hands. I'm sorry, if it was up to me, it would be different."_

_"But you're the head of the department!" He argued, the lead of the pencil breaking as he stabbed it point first into the table, adding another hole. _

_"I said it was out of my hands," Ava sighed. "It was passed on to the Headmaster."_

_And she'd been bollocked for it - that was the last time she defended a student, no matter how talented they were. It was only when the boy's mock result had been shown to the Head that it was clear she wasn't going to be able to cover for him anymore. And oh how she'd tried, it was a wonder she hadn't been given the boot herself._

_Poor boy, she thought, I wonder how his parents will react. If they were mine, well.._

_He raised his head, "If I'm not in tomorrow, it's because my mum's killed me." The pathetic look in his eyes didn't even touch Ava, and this was what made her a good teacher. Unmoved, unaffected, some of her students called her cruel.. Heartless._

_"I'm afraid you won't be in my lesson tomorrow anyway, Oliver. It's still quite early in the year, perhaps you can replace Biochemistry with another subject?" Ava suggested, giving him a small __smile. She was still human after all. _

_"I suppose," Oliver muttered, then he looked up hopefully. "What about Physics?"_

_"You'll need to work hard, very hard," Ava said sternly. "And you'll actually need to show up."_

_"I will," he said quickly. Then he hesitated, "will you put in a good word for me?"_

_Ava rolled her eyes, "of course." She turned her back on him and began to rub her work off the board. "Now bugger off, I've still got to prepare for my next class."_

* * *

Ava shook her auburn hair out of its disheveled bun before immediately tieing it back up, and then wondering why she'd bothered; it looked exactly the same as it had before she'd taken it down: like she'd slept on it. She sighed and lazily following the scar on her cheek with her eyes before tracing the tissue with her finger; it felt like it took forever for her to reach the end of it.

A knock on the door awakened her from her memories, and she hurried from her bedroom into the bright hall.

She opened to door to Ben, and he gave her another of his warm, crooked smiles. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and opened the door to allow him in - he placed a single orchid in her hand as he passed.

"Ben," she breathed, "you don't have to hand me flowers every time you visit."

"Good thing it's just the one then." He surveyed the room before turning to her, the corners of his mouth twitching. She'd noticed this about Ben -his humour was subtle, and he always looked slightly confused when she laughed at something he'd said. But sometimes they just shared a smile, and she'd close her eyes to avoid the laughter in his, because otherwise she'd end up breathless. She always did find things far funnier than they ought to be, but said that she was simply 'entertaining herself'.

Ava closed the door and moved to place the orchid in a vase, along with the bunch he had given her when she had arrived, and the single flower he had brought on his visit the day before, and the day before that. Smiling at them briefly, she leaned over the counter, her feet leaving the ground slightly, and switched the kettle on.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee would be lovely, thank you." Ben answered, taking his now usual seat on the couch.

Ava prepared the cups and took a seat opposite him, relaxing back into the cushions and tucking her legs beneath her. Ben, however, sat forward with his knees together and his hands upon them - he never seemed to relax.

"How are you settling in?" He asked, after a brief silence. Ava, who had one ear on the kettle, almost didn't hear him.

"Oh, fine, thank you," she albeit grinned. "This place is so relaxing, I can't remember the last time I didn't have something to do, or some place to be. The house is lovely, and I can see the mountains from my bedroom window."

"You can see the mountains from every window." Ben stated, bowing his head slightly, but keeping his eyes on her.

Ava laughed, "yes, but it makes a lovely change from sheep and cows." The kettle clicked off and she pulled herself up before padding over to the kitchen. "Not that I'm complaining about sheep and cows mind you!" she called over her shoulder.

"We have cows - if you want to see them from your window, all you have to do is ask."

She chuckled as she poured the water, and Ben sat in silence until she returned; handing him a white mug (after the awkward moment of who should be holding the handle, where Ben eventually held the bottom before she burnt herself)

"Thank you."

She took her previous position and shifted to make herself comfortable. She could feel Ben's eyes on her as she ducked her head over her mug and breathed in the warm steam.

"Ben," she said suddenly, not lifting her eyes from her drink. "Are we going to do this everyday? You come, hand me a flower, and ask me more questions? What else could you possibly want to know about me?"

Ben glanced at the vase on the counter before bringing his eyes back to her. "Do you not like flowers?" he asked innocently.

Ava actually laughed, "no Ben, they're beautiful. But that's not what I meant."

"Well, I think I have the right to know a lot about you. I brought you here safely, I'm funding your research, and I've put a roof over your head. Yes?"

"Yes, I suppose." Ava stammered, feeling guilty. "Thank you," she said quickly, because she felt it was necessary.

"No trouble at all." Ben took a short sip fom his coffee and then hesitated, not taking his eyes from the cup. "How's living with Richard?"

The room grew cold as the sun sidled behind a cloud, and Ava's eyebrows knotted.

"Oh, it's fine. He's almost never here.. I just hope he doesn't mind me staying for a while.."

She'd been surprised when Ben had told her that there was a slight shortage of space at the Barracks, and that she'd have to live with Richard until they could make further arrangements. Although, Richard had seemed almost as surprised as she had - but Ben had just raised his eyebrows and Richard had nodded. Ava couldn't possibly figure out what 'further arrangements' meant; they're didn't seem to be any construction in the Barracks, and all the houses looked as if they'd been built at the same time, and that no new additions had been made.

"I'm sure that if he's said he doesn't mind, he doesn't mind." Ben breathed, drumming his fingers on the side of his mug. "I can try and arrange for you to live with someone else if you really wish? Perhaps another woman?" He said this nonchalantly, but Ava detected the undertones of an order, and the man took another sip without breaking his gaze.

"No," she said quickly, and Ben raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "No, thank you, I'll be just fine."

The truth was, she couldn't stand living with other women. She'd much rather live on her own, or - if she had to - with a man. They were much less fussy, and didn't talk as much.

She thought later that she may have given Ben the wrong impression.

* * *

Next chapter is already written, so I'll post it dependent on reviews. There'll be at least one flashback in each chapter (for the time being) and I haven't yet decided whether this should be a Richard/OC or Ben/OC - perhaps I'll post a poll.. :) or you can tell me your preference, judging on her character.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise? Not mine.. :(

Oh! Thank you, by the way, to everyone that reviewed the first chapter - I wasn't expecting such a positive response :) I know some of you have posted your relationship preference in reviews, but there is also a poll at the top of my page about the _eventual _relationship in this story. At the moment, however, I'm going to keep it as both Richard and Ben in the summary, because I think it's fair to say that we'll be seeing a bit of action from both of them.. ;) but let me now how you want this to play out okay? Thanks :)

Sorry this wasn't out earlier, I have meningitis.. not good 2 weeks before exams. But I'm doing this to keep you guys happy! And do you know what'll make me feel better? That's right, you guessed it. Reviews! Aren't you a clever bunch? Thanks in advance ;)

* * *

_"You can't possibly think that this is suitable for her?"_

_The room was horribly crowded. Windows had been thrown open in an attempt to overcome the uncomfortable heat, not to mention the increasingly uncomfortable impatience. Occasionally smoke from the porch found its way into the house and drifted through the room like the ghost of an uninvited guest, and women clicked their tongues disapprovingly. _

_"She has to say goodbye to her, Anna."_

_"She's only nine, Nick, it's not fair. She's been through enough."_

_A man wearing a black suit and a solemn face shuffled past, offering his brief condolences. The pair nodded their thanks; practised smiles of gratitude sketched on their faces._

_"It's not fair on any of us, but do you want to be the one that tells her she can't go? There's nobody to look after her if she stays here."_

_A girl with braided hair pushed through the crowd; ducking under elbows and stepping carefully over freshly polished shoes, searching for gaps in the press of bodies. A woman with loud red lips stopped her and cupped her cheek with an icy hand, giving her a sympathetic smile. _

_"I only want what's best for her."_

_Forced, uncomfortable laughter echoed through the room from a distant corner as the clouds parted, and light streamed in through the bay window. _

_"I know. But she's made her own mind up. Besides, I- I need her with me."_

_"Daddy? When are we leaving?"_

_Nick bent down to meet his daughter's eyes; placing his large hands on her small shoulders. Her large green eyes blinked innocently under her thick lashes._

_"Soon, Ava. Are you still sure you want to come? This will be the last time I ask you." He said slowly, giving her a light squeeze._

_She nodded simply, her face remaining blank; her eyes void of any emotion, as if she couldn't quite see him._

_"Are you sure, sweetheart? Mummy will forgive you if you don't go." Anna persisted, giving her a small smile._

_"Yes, Nana. Will I be able to see her?"_

_"No, baby." Nick said quickly, "No-one will."_

_Anna's lip began to tremble and she took an already wet handkerchief out of her pocket, and delicately dabbed her eyes._

_The hertz arrived shortly after - a single orchid just visible on the lid of the coffin - and the family filed out of the house. Ava held her father's hand tightly, and followed him without tears to the limousine._

* * *

Ava awoke with a start, her fist colliding with the pillow she held to her chest and sending it forcefully off the bed, where it loudly knocked the lamp off her bedside table. The crash made her wince, as the cream shards scattered across her floor and the shade bounced away like a tumbleweed. The sounds from the living room abruptly ceased and she stared at the closed door, her breath hitched in her throat and her body stiff.

The house held the silence of two people desperately trying not to make a sound, but this almost made it more obvious. For Ava, anyway.

_"Nick? Is that you?"_

Footfalls reached her ears and the light seeping under her door from the hallway was suddenly blocked, like a scene in a horror movie. She could almost hear the music of suspense in her head, getting dramatically louder. Ava leaned slowly sideways and felt blindly with her hand for a lamp shard large enough to become a weapon, her eyes still fixed on the door; and already she could feel the pricks of salty water from the strain.

_"What the hell are you doing? Get out of my house!"_

Suddenly, and painfully, the repressed memory hit her like a blinding light and gasped sharply as the shard cut into her palm. She dropped it and squinted at her hand, the sight of the blood almost making her scream as she stared at it in horror.

Soon the room became blurry as the tears welled, and her eyes snapped up as the door was thrown open to reveal a tall figure; their body a silhouette in the low light.

She tried to scream out, she really did, but her voice seemed lost in her throat as she crushed her body up against the headboard and brought her knees up against her chest.

"Ava? Are you okay?"

A choked sob left her throat as she tightly closed her eyes in relief, the tears pushed forcefully from under her eyelids and rolling free down her paled cheeks.

"Ava?"

She reached down and grabbed the cushion she had knocked to the floor, before flinging it at the man that now stood at the foot of her bed. He brought his arms up protectively.

"_Richard!_ You frightened the _hell_ out of me!"

Ava gasped as she tried to calm her breathing down to a steady rhythm. Richard stood uncertainly, debating whether to step closer. Or would she just throw another pillow at him? He picked up the one she had just flung, only to find it damp with blood.

"Where are you hurt?" He said quickly. The light from the hall illuminated her - her legs seemed to be crossed under the thin bed sheet, and most of her hair had come out of its bun to fall in thin strands around her face. She reluctantly lifted her hand, and under the slow flowing blood he could see a large gash across her palm; her fingers were curled, and the tips were dipped distastefully in red.

He looked at the wound uncertainly, before turning and walking briskly out of the room. Ava almost called after him, leaning forward, and lifting her hand away from the pristine sheets. She held it straight above her, so the blood trickled unpleasantly down her forearm, and she angled her head away.

Richard returned with a wet tea towel and handed it to her before taking a step back, he rested his hands nonchalantly on the bars at the foot of her bed.

"I'm sorry," he said eventually. "I didn't mean to alarm you, I was just sorting through some things in the other room and a heard a crash. I just thought I'd check to see if you were.." His voice faded to a uncomfortable murmur as she looked up; her eyes, sparkling green with upset, meeting his.

His mind went pleasantly blank.

"It's my fault," Ava gulped, beginning to wrap the towel around her hand, now free of blood. "Acting so childishly.. I should have known it was you." She hiccuped slightly, a flicker of a smile crossing her lips. "I guess I just forget I'm not on my own in this place."

"No," Richard said confidently And, not caring if she wanted to throw everything she could get her hands on, he came to her in one long stride, and took her uninjured hand in his; his dark eyes smiling. "You're not."

* * *

She'd never been to Ben's house before. Then again, she'd never had a reason to. But, there had to be a first time for everything.

The air smelt of freshly cut grass, and Ava breathed in deeply until she felt light headed. The ground was now free of flowers like daisies and buttercups, but some people had beds in front of their houses, and so she admired the wash of colour there instead - almost missing her small garden back home, and the little time she'd spent in it.

In front of Ben's, she noticed, was a patch of orchids.

She climbed the white steps and glanced at the wooden chair next to the door. It all seemed too perfect: the pristine porch, with the tendered garden, placed picturesquely in front of the little yellow house..

After hesitating, and then knocking sharply, the door was opened by a young girl with large eyes and messy hair.

"Oh, hello," Ava stammered, momentarily lost for words. "Is Ben in? Or do I have the wrong house? It wouldn't be the first time." She turned to look behind her, trying to see where the house was in relation to Richard and hers.

"Who is it, Alex?" Ben appeared from what she could only assume was one of the bedrooms: a book he held open with one finger hanging limply from one hand, and his round rimmed glasses grasped in the other. "Ah, hello, Ava."

"Hey," she breathed. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She felt foolish, standing there on his porch with her hands grasped behind her back, like a student addressing a teacher about a underachieving grade.

His face flashed surprise for a second, but immediately - almost alarmingly so - his face split into that warm smile she had come to associate him with. "Why, of course. Come in."

She crossed the threshold with a smile; firstly at Ben, and then directing it uncertainly at Alex.

"Ava, this is my daughter." He gestured with his glasses, and then at the couch in the living area. "Take a seat, please."

Under his scrutinous gaze, and taking his - albeit not intentional - orders, Ava felt like she was in some kind of bizarre interview. In fact, when Ben placed his glasses back upon his face and took a seat opposite her, leaning forward with his hands on his lap, she felt incredibly out of place.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She didn't know where to start.

"Well," she stammered, "I was beginning to wonder-"

"What happened to your hand?" He interrupted, looking over the rim of his glasses. She looked down at cloth that wrapped around her palm and down over her wrist, leaving her thumb and fingers free. After she had stopped the relentless stream of blood, Richard had rubbed a leaf or herb of some sort on her palm, and then carefully bandaged it. He'd also woken her up that morning, and offered to do it again before he left the house for the day.

"Oh, it's nothing. I cut myself on a shard o- of my lamp." She muttered, looking down at her knees. She laughed nervously.

He reached forward and took her hand, running his thumb lightly over the heel of her palm; where blood was already beginning to seep through. He stroked it tenderly a few more times, feeling the wound under its cover, and Ava gulped awkwardly. He glanced at her with his hard-to-read eyes and apprehensively asked her if she'd like something to drink.

She nodded and he gently released her hand as he stood up, to which Ava flexed her fingers and released a breath.

"So," Ben said nonchalantly, making his way to the kitchen area, "what was it you wanted to ask me?"

She ignored the fact that she hadn't actually voiced that she wanted to ask him something, and simply took a deep breath.

"I was wondering when you wanted me to start work? And on what I would be working?"

"You won't be starting work," Ben said bluntly, dropping a tea-bag into a mug. "Milk?"

"I'm sorry?" Ava said disbelievingly.

"I said would you like milk?"

"No, I mean, why won't I be starting work?" Her words tumbled over each other, and she turned her body fully to face him, her eyebrows knitted.

Ben didn't answer, and she sighed impatiently.

"And no thank you, no milk."

"Well, that's just say that we weren't entirely honest when we recruited you." He placed her tea on a coaster in front of her, while she continued to stare at him incredulously, her teeth grazing her bottom lip.

She scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You won't be studying Biochemistry here," he said calmly, "actually, you won't be conducting anything scientific." He sipped his coffee, and looked at her expectantly - almost anxiously.

It took a while for Ava to find her voice. And when it emerged, it was choked with betrayal.

"So.. what _do _you want me to do?"

* * *

I hate this chapter.. but I needed to get something out for you because you've all been so nice :)  
If you review, you know how I'll repay you.. this is a M-rated fic after all ;)

Ta my lovelies!


End file.
